Fauna Evergreen: Rescued
by FaunaCorona
Summary: Do you remember that girl The Flock rescued from the Institute? That's me. See how I adapt to freedom, find my flock, and kick Eraser butt. I might have more of an effect on the world than anybody ever would've guessed. My name is Fauna Evergreen, and this is my journey.
1. Two by Two

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

**Chapter One**

It's been two days since I was rescued by those other winged kids. As soon as I could, I got out of New York. Sure, staying with those kids would be fun, and that blind guy was really cute, but I needed to be alone. Soaring through the sky on my sooty gray wings, I circled down into an alleyway in a town in Pennsylvania. I'm still a really slow flier because my wings need to build up muscle strength. I barely made it out of New York. So far, there's no signs of Erasers, but you never really know. I walked out of the alley as casually as I could. Those kids had given me a boatload of money, so I'm gonna get some grub. This was going to be my first real world interaction, so I took care to hide my wings as best as I could. I smiled brightly as the sunshine fell upon my face. It was a first. I'd never been outside. I walked around town, seeing what normal, not evil, people are like. It was fantastic. I saw a local McDonalds, and decided to eat there. I had about $3000 in cash, so I got everything I wanted. The cashier gave me a funny look, but went to get my order. I forked over $50 and went to go sit down. A familiar scent hit my nose. Eraser. I stuffed the food in my pack, and bolted out the door. I had already made nearly invisible wing slots in my jacket, so after I was sure that nobody would see me, I took to the air. There were tears in my eyes, much to my surprise. I never cried at the Institute. Not once. I never cried as they pried my away from my family. I was 12! Then they messed me up with these wings. I wouldn't have it any other way though. Flying is the best thing that's ever happened to me. As I flew further southwest, it gave me time to go over some of my first memories at the Institute.

*Flashback*

"It's awake! Amazing! Recombinant 14 was a success!" Said a male voice above me. My eyelids fluttered open, and I saw a guy in a white lab coat with black hair staring down on me. I murmured something incomprehensible, and tried to get up. I found that I was restrained by leather straps.

"Where am I? What do you want?" I shouted, snapped out of my sleepy reverie.

"You are at the Institute. It's not about what we want, but what we're going to do with you, Recombinant 14." he chuckled darkly. I was scared out of my wits as he advanced on me. He stuck his hands under my back, and pulled on something. Said something came out from under me. I was dumbstruck. There were grey bird wings on me! I started to say something, but he quieted me. "You will stay quiet, or I will make them shock you harder on your test!" he threatened, gripping my face with his hand. I don't understand. Why did they do this to me? What did they do to my family?

*End Flashback*

I shook my head. I haven't seen my family for two years. I'm not going to take the chance and get ambushed at their house either. I just had to move on. I dug through my backpack with one hand, fishing out a cheeseburger. I unwrapped it, and dug into it eagerly. It was delicious. After eating food barely edible to animals, this was gourmet. And I had just enough to last me two days. My favorite restaurant if officially McDonalds. I hope those stupid Erasers just go back to their stupid Institute. They're not getting me back. Not alive anyway. I saw a huge tree, and decided it would be a great place to stay for the night. I took off my pack and clumsily landed near the top of the tree. I'm not exactly perfect when it comes to landing. I took my time to see what those kids had put in the bag. There were a few changes of clothes, all of which I found to my liking. There was a bunch of matches, and a ton of other useful stuff. At the very bottom was the most interesting though. There was a phone number. I looked on the back, and it read:

Dear girl,

This phone number is to a trustworthy human. She fixed Max, the girl that saved you.

Love, Angel

I was suspicious, but we're birds of a feather, right? They wouldn't go out of their way to hurt me. I decided to give it try tomorrow, but for now, I'm going to sleep. The sun is setting, and I won't be able to sleep once it gets cold. I rested my head against the tree's huge trunk. I closed my eyes, and the world fell away. It was just me and the tree. Or so I though.

AN: Hey guys! It's FaunaCorona here! I ask that any of you who enjoyed this story to follow, review, and enter my contest! I need new characters, male and female. Flames are accepted, so go on ahead. Thanks for reading!


	2. A New Friend

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

**Chapter Two**

"Hi!" said a girl, popping up from below me. I almost took off, but something stopped me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. The girl looked like my duplicate. She had blonde hair, long legs, and round face. Only difference was that she had blue eyes, unlike my hazel. She looked a lot like Angel, but older. Same wings too. White as can be.

"I'm Moondrop Eclipse, but you can call me Moony! Who are you?" she asked. Her bubbly personality was astonishing, considering that she was probably on the run like me.

"I'm Fauna Evergreen. How long have you been here? Where did you escape from?" I was being bold, asking these questions, but it'd be nice to know.

"I've been in this tree for a few minutes. I escaped from the Academy. What about you?" Moondrop replied, still grinning like a fool.

"I was rescued by a group of kids like us. From the Institute. They took the Institute down. It's been two days since." I replied, giving a half-hearted smile. Moony dropped down on my branch.

"Where are you going? If it's okay with you, can I come?" She asked shyly, looking down. This was the first time she wasn't smiling in the five minutes I've know her.

"Of course! We're calling a friend first, then we're going to meet her." I said, patting the girl's shoulder. She screeched with joy, wrapping me in an awkward hug. After I peeled her off of me, I told her to get some sleep. I did the same. There was a long flight ahead of us.

I shook Moondrop awake at sunrise, with her grumbling something about beauty sleep.

"Don't make me drag you. If you want to come, you do as I say. Not waiting for you." I told her, stretching my wings. I jumped off our branch, getting a feel for the morning air. Moony wasn't far behind. Her pure white wings mirrored the clouds in color. "You look like a flamingo." I commented, snickering. She swooped down to slap me, but I veered out of the way. I hit a thermal, rising a dozen feet or so.

"Come here you!" she snarled playfully. I blew a raspberry, then flew away. With my super senses, I heard and smelt her coming to my left. So, I tucked in my smoky wings and dived. She followed, right on my heels. We dropped a couple hundred feet until I pulled up. My heart was pounding. Moony stopped right behind me.

"Let's go to that phone booth, since we've flown all the way to town." I said, pointing to the phone at the 7-Eleven. We spiraled down to the outskirts of the town. Phone number in hand, we walked over to the phone booth. I put in some change, then dialed the number. Moony looked nervous. "Look out for Erasers while I talk Moony." I commanded, turning my back to the road.

"Hello?" Came a female voice.

"Hi. I was given this phone number by a girl named Angel and Max."

"Oh! Are you alone? Are you like them?"

"No and yes. I just met another one. Where can I meet you?"

"Okay. I live in Arizona, and follow these exact coordinates..."

I got off the phone quickly, heading towards the woods to take off. Moony was right beside me.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I smiled.

"A far away place called Arizona." Her reaction was a little shocked, but she handled it well.

"That far! Are you sure?"

"100%" And with that, we took off. In a flurry of feathers, we were hundreds of feet up in the air. Flying was getting easier every day. I smiled against the wind, blowing my hair all around. Moony was enjoying herself too. I threw my head back, and let out a joyous yell. It felt nice. Especially after being silent for two years. Moony gave me a funny look, but smiled. We were going to be great friends. I could feel it. The sky was amazing. We rode one thermal for nearly a half hour! When I decided to land, the scenery was beautiful. We were at the top of a cliff, looking down on a glistening lake. The sky reflected off of it, and it looked heavenly.

"You up for a swim?" I asked Moony. She nodded, and we flew down into the lake. It was warm, and it was perfectly clear. We swam around for about an hour, then went back up the cliff. We changed clothes, and set the others out to dry.

"Today was the most fun I've had since escaping the Academy!" cheered Moony. I laughed, because the same was true for me. Her enthusiasm was contagious. After our giggling fits stopped, we told each other good night and used each other as pillows. The ground was hard after all!

AN: It's FaunaCorona again! Since no entries have been made, I just used my sister. Not literally my sister, but we're close enough to consider it as such. Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks again! I'll probably update again today, due to a snow day.


	3. Being on Guard

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in some awkward tangle with Moony. It would be weirder if she had been awake, but she wasn't. I detangled myself from her, and stretched. During my 5 minute session, Moony had manage to wake up and sneak behind me.

"Boo!" she shouted, tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped up, and nearly hit her with my elbow. What did it her though, was a net. It was Erasers! How could we have grown so careless in such a short amount of time? Moony screamed in fear, clawing at the net. There was only two Erasers, so maybe I could take them on. They advanced on me, morphing into their grotesque wolf forms. Claws reached out to slice me, and I leapt back. My hand flew in front of me, palm out. Fire flew from my hand, burning both Erasers' faces. They yelped in pain clutching their fasces in pain. I rushed to Moony's side and released her from the net.

"Since when could you do that?" she asked as we quickly flew away from our camp.

"Since now." I replied. Luckily, I had managed to grab my bag before the Erasers came. We were out of food though. We finished it yesterday. We were states away from Arizona, so we needed to get some grub. We had made it from Pennsylvania all the way to Kentucky. I pointed out a city, which looked like Frankfurt. Moony nodded, and we descended upon it like vultures. Since McDonald's was the most common restaurant, we went there. We bought just what we would eat, which is another $25 dollars out of pocket. We're still in the green though, which is good. After we ate, we decided to wander about the city. Moony kept trying to get me to take her to a toy store.

"For the thousandth time Moony, No! We don't need toys!" I said, exasperated. She groaned.

"You're no fun, Fauna." I shook my head, and turned to stop her.

"No, I'm trying to save money so we can continue eating." I replied bluntly. She continued not to smile. I sighed, the dragged her to the nearest toy store.

"You're the best Fauna." she cheered, hugging me. I detached her from me quickly.

"But we're not buying anything! At all!" I said sternly, frowning. She was already wandering around the store. I quickly followed her, constantly checking for Erasers. After that scare, I'll never let my guard down again. Moony is now my responsibility. I have to take care if her. That, and I can burn any Eraser that tries to take us back to the Institute or the Academy. Weird how they all have names that relate to schools. Maybe those kids came from the School. I've heard my captors mention it before. My thoughts were interrupted when Moony shoved a stuffed bird in my face.

"Please?" she begged, her eyes huge. I looked deep into her eyes and I said:

"No." I took the bird, put it back, and dragged Moony out of the toy store. She complained the whole way to our hotel, but she shut up as soon as I promised that we could watch a movie. I shook my head. If it weren't for the flying, she'd probably cut off her wings by now. I knew she was childish, but this was a little much for me. Once inside our room, I checked for cameras before letting out our wings. They were cramped from how tightly we had to fold them to keep them hidden. I ordered a movie for Moony, and I went to take a shower. I conditioned my hair, and my feathers. Couldn't hurt, right? After I dried off, I brushed my hair and for dressed. My feathers needed a good preening. So, I paused the movie, and made Moony take a shower. Then, I preened her. Then she preened me.

"Now our feathers are in tip-top shape!" I said, patting Moony in the head. "Good job kid." She beamed at the compliment. We finished the movie, which was awesome. Moony had fallen asleep, so I watched the news. What I saw was not very uplifting. There was a picture of those other winged kids on the news. Something about them popping up at a football game in Dallas. I groaned, and massaged my temples. Now we have to be extra careful when flying around. I turned off the TV, tucked Moony in, and lay down on the couch. I felt sleepy, but then remembered to get up and lock the door, I used all of the locks, just in case of an Eraser attack. I also unlocked the window and opened it up a crack. We might need to make a quick escape. After that, I collapsed on the couch, eyes already closed. As always, I passed out after another long exhausting day. It was going to take a few more days to get to Arizona, but I'm sure we'll do fine.


	4. Rescue by Vision?

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

**Chapter Four**

The morning light filtered in through the window I left open. As per usual, I woke up before Moony. I checked on her first, and she was cuddled up with a pillow. Then I checked the locks. They were all still locked. I got dressed, and opened the window completely. The sun shone in, directly into Moony's eyes. I decided to use my newly discovered pyrokinesis and lit a candle. The room proceeded to be filled with the scent of cinnamon apples. Moony rolled over, obviously waiting to sleep. Since we were just going to fly out, and not pay for the hotel room, I decided to play a friendly prank on her. As quietly as I could, I filled a small bucket with freezing cold water. I tiptoed over to her bed, and poured it over her. It worked like a charm, she jumped out of bed with a shout of indignation.

"Fauna! Why'd you do that?" she said, clearly not happy.

"Because you weren't awake yet." I chuckled, giving her a smile. I handed her dry clothes. "Go get dressed, the we're flying out of here." She nodded.

"You paid already?" She asked, removing her clingy wet clothes. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because we need to get going and keep as much money as possible." I replied, not thinking much of it. Moony didn't pursue the idea any further, and got dressed. I looked out the window for people or Erasers. Most were either really drunk or in their homes. I jumped put and up, trying to stay out of sight. Moony was right behind me. Once we were above most of the low lying clouds, we leveled out and started towards Arizona again. Moony stayed silent, which was a shocker. Before long, Moony was humming the lyrics to a song I knew. Next thing you know, we're having an all out karaoke party in the sky. It ended with us laughing like a bunch of maniacs. We smiled at each other and flew on. Though it's only been five minutes, the silence following felt ridiculously long. Since I though to relieve a little tension, I flew a little closer to her, tapped her white wing, and said the death word.

"Tag!" With that, I dropped down twenty feet and started practice evasive maneuvers. It was nearly impossible to catch me, so I thought. Soon, Moony was rolling, diving, and hovering with me, moving closer every time. Then, instead of dropping, I angled my wings and shot directly in the air, my gray wings losing a couple feathers from the wind. She almost got my foot, but I pulled them up just in time. As I pulled up, everything went dark. I felt so cold, and I saw something awful. It was this boy, black hair and green eyes with lovely dark brown wings, and he was fighting this Eraser. He looked like he needed help. I immediately knew where he was, and I had to gt to him. When I could see again, I was about to hit the ground, and Moony was pulling on my foot. Instinctually, I kicked free, and flapped so I was upright. Luckily, this all was over an empty forest, so nobody saw was me.

"Fauna, are you okay?" she asked, worry clouding her eyes.

"Yes. We're taking a little detour though." I replied. She didn't question it, and she wouldn't need to know. We went north a couple miles, and, just like in my vision, there he was. Immediately, I dropped on top the Eraser and broke his neck. I then extended my hand towards the boy.

"Name's Fauna, and the girl above us is Moony. Saw you needed help." He smiled.

"Thanks. I'm Mercury. You building up a flock like on TV?" He asked, taking my hand as I helped him up.

"Not really. Moony and I just met a couple days ago. We do have room for more though." I replied, flipping my blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Good, cause I'd just stalk you guys if you didn't." With that, silver meet brown as we flew back to Moony close together. I admit, he was pretty hot, but it takes a lot more than that to get me to start crushing. One look at him from Moony told me she already was in love. This could be potentially problematic.

AN: It's me again! Hope you guys are enjoying this! Especially since home of you are leaving any reviews! I really want to know what you guys think! Just say something, pretty please. Especially since I've posted four chapters in one day. I know they're short, but it's still over 2000 words already! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to submit a character on my Contest Forum (I have two)!


	5. Rainy Day

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Five

After arguing over whether we should go to Arizona, I decided that we shouldn't go. With those stupid kids out there getting themselves all over the news. Mercury thought it'd be a good idea to go check out Colorado. That was something we could all agree on. With that, we set off. Mercury was flying too close for comfort. He had a little crush. Oh goodness. I'm really not that pretty, so I don't see the appeal. I coasted back to Moony, who looked bored out of her mind.

"You've been awful quiet girly. What's up? Besides us, anyway." I said, making a cheesy joke. It made her smile, which was good. Smiling is always a good sign.

"It's just that we've been silent all this time. It kills me." she replied. Mercury fell back with us.

"I can fix that. I came from the College. Sounds stupid, but it's true. I was raised there for 13 years until I escaped last month when they were trying to turn me into Eraser feed. Hardly see any Erasers though. Probably because of those guys on TV. They must be fighting them by the hundreds." This conversation went on for the next hour, mainly consisting of criticism for the flock on television. When I decided that it was time to rest, there were no arguments. We had flown almost all the way to Colorado, which was the furthest we've ever flown before. We were flying further than we ever had before, which is good. We were so close already, it was like we had known each other all our lives.

All seemed great. Then it started pouring rain. No possible way we could get any sleep in while wet. So, I marched out my two troopers on search for a cave. I made sure we stayed on the ground, because we could get struck by lightning if we flew. So, on foot, finding a cave was harder than we though. It took an hour, and by the time we were done, it was dark and we were drenched. We definitely had to change. So, we walked into the cave, and I divided a plan.

"Moony, make sure lover boy over there doesn't peek. I'll do the same for you." I told her. She nodded and went off to distract Mercury. I changed quickly, and so did Moony. Mercury actually had his own bag of clothes, so we respected his privacy like mature adults. After everybody had changed, I started a fire with a match. We used it to dry our clothes and keep warm.

"Who wants to take first watch?" I asked. We needed somebody to look out for Erasers. Since we were all together, they might put us all back in the Institute, School, Academy, or College.

"I'll do it. I'll get you after an hour or two." Mercury said, combing his fingers through his wet black hair.

"What about me?" asked Moony, wanting to get in on the action. Mercury smirked at me.

"You need sleep. Me and Mercury can handle it." He eyes started to water.

"But I wanna help!" she cried. I shook my head.

"Come on Fauna, she's a big girl too." Mercury said, sticking his tongue out at my and curling an arm around Moony.

"I said no. No means no. I'm the leader here, and she needs her sleep. We can manage." I replied, turning my back to the fire, opening my wings part way. We had some small talk, mainly about the weather's horrible timing, and fell asleep. Except for Mercury of course. He stayed true to his word and kept watch.

The next morning, I woke up angry. It was sunrise. Mercury had kept watch the entire night! Since we were the only ones awake, I tried to be angry quietly.

"Mercury, why didn't you wake me up to take the next shift!" I whisper-yelled. He looked down, afraid to look me in the eyes.

"Because you looked so tired." That was his answer? Really? I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"You. Sleep. Now!" I said, pointing towards the back of the cave where Moony was sleeping. I was supremely angry, and the slightest touched. First kindness showed to me in, well ever since I was kidnapped at age 12. Geez, I've had wings for two years now. I kept an eye out for anyone approaching our cave, but I didn't see anybody. With my super senses, I could see, hear, and smell anything a good ways away. I didn't notice anything off. So, I looked back to check on Moony and Mercury. Moony was shivering, so he had given her his blanket. You know, for such a tough exterior, he was a softie. I decided to let them sleep in. They needed it for sure. When they get up, we'll head to Denver.

AN: I'm just firing out these chapters today. No school, so I don't have to do anything but write today. Read and Review, plus all those other stuff. Chapter six will be put up soon. Probably in the next hour or so. Hope you enjoyed this installment of Fauna Evergreen: Rescued!


	6. A Friendly Face

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Six

It didn't take long for us to reach Denver. Only an hour. Clouds were a plenty, but they accented the sky with their shapes. We flew one next to the other. Getting darker left to right. I was in the middle, slightly ahead of the rest. It was a random conversation, so I decided to pull up a random question.

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm 11." replied Moony.

"13." Mercury said, looking at me.

"I'm 14." I said, effectively ending the conversation. We were all lost in though about our experiences at the laboratories of learning.

*Flashback*

This was the twentieth time I'd run the maze today. No food, no water, and tied up wings is all I've gotten. They had heated the wires below my feet so I had to keep moving to not get burned, and the scientist following me shocked me every time I stopped.

"Don't stop now Recombinant 14! This is the last one!" He said as he prodded me weigh the cow prod. I was thoroughly shocked, and continued moving. Sadly enough, this was the nicest one here. He talked to me at least, and didn't treat me like a complete animal. I reached the end in a few minutes afterwards. My legs buckled under me, and my scientist gave me some water and a piece of bacon. I looked at him expectantly, and he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Fauna, you know I can't give you much more than that. They would suspect me to breaking you out." he told me quietly. I nodded, but gave him a quick glimpse of a smile. He may be a part of this evil place, but he had some decency. He was the closest thing I had to a friend since they stole me from my family and halfway brain washed me.

*End Flashback*

We landed in Denver right on time, and what a sight it was. The mile height city's altitude didn't bother us one bit. After all, we typically fly that high. We'll have to be careful and not get seen when flying. We walked around the city, and it was a load of fun. The fun stopped when we had finished out town tour. Another hundred dollars or so out of pocket for new clothes and food. I even got a pack for Moony to carry around. On a tree close to where we were going to make camp, there was a note. It read:

Fauna, I don't have much time. You're in a terrible danger. The Erasers know where to find you, even after I removed your microchip. My house is nearby. Find me, and I can help you and your flock. Sincerely, your scientist.

My jaw dropped. This was probably the craziest, most far fetched thing that could possibly happen. I mean, I haven't seen him in a week! What if he takes me back? But what if we are in trouble? I'd rather not risk my flock's safety, so I'll have to take them to him.

It only took a few minutes to reach my scientist's house. That's how I always referred to him, and nobody else knows that. I knocked in his door, and his head popped out.

"Fauna! How good to see you. Come in, quickly." He said, ushering us in. He looked around outside before shutting the door. He got us all some milk and cookies. "Fauna, I thought you had more friends than that. Saw them all on the news." My scientist said, looking rather confused.

"That wasn't me. They busted me out, remember? You know I'm more careful than that." I replied. "By the way, that's Moony and Mercury." He nodded, then took a sip of his milk.

"You can call me Dirk. So, now I know that Erasers aren't a problem, how are you with money?" I took out my wad of cash.

"I was given $3000 a week ago. Now I got $1500." I told him. He frowned.

"How did you spend so much money?" he asked, scratching his head. I took a bite cookie, then looked at my flock.

"We fly. That's hard, so we get hungry. Simple as that. Plus we bought some clothes." I replied. We all finished our milk and cookies, so he took them into his kitchen. He came back minutes later, scratching his black hair. He seemed to be working out something in his head.

"I could give you my Institute Card. It still has a couple million dollars to burn." he said, digging a credit card looking thing out of his wallet. "Just promise me you'll be safe, okay? You guys can stay here tonight. I think you should hit the road as soon as possible. They're still looking for you, but not as much as that other flock." he explained, handing me the card. I put of in my bag, and I motioned for him to lead the way to our bedrooms. Might as well get some sleep. We'll definitely need it on our journey west. Hollywood's nice this time of year.

AN: That part in the begining was for the guest who reviewed. This chapter took my forever. I'm sorry guys. I was watching TV, so I get distracted often. Still, it's here. Might update again today. Maybe. Read and Review please! Fauna, out!


	7. Lots of New Things

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Seven

A few days after seeing Dirk, I've gotten to thinking. Maybe me and my flock could take down the Academy and the College. Maybe we'll meet a few other avian hybrids too. I've talked it over with the flock, and they're reluctant, but I know they'd follow me anywhere. Especially Mercury. He's obviously head over heels in love. I'm playing hard to get, but my focus is more on rescuing our fellow mutants. We had made it to Oklahoma, and were in front of the Academy. We've studied it's exterior, trying to find the best way in and out.

"Look, let's try that ventilation shaft over there." Mercury whispered in my ear, pointing towards the vent of the left side of the building. I nodded, and we moved in. It was dark, so we were less likely of being seen. Mercury gave everybody a boost before clambering up the vent himself. I went first, my sense could tell us where they kept the creatures. Moony had the bolt cutters tied around her back so they wouldn't clank around too loudly. We had to drop down a few times, each bang we made making me flinch. Once we had reached the correct level, I kicked open the vent door. No alarms sounded, which meant that they either had a silent alarm or hadn't thought to put an alarm for the vent. There were hundreds of cages, so I grabbed the bolt cutters and got started immediately. I always check the species of each cage before I freed them. No point in freeing dead kids or Erasers. It took almost an hour, and the last cage was the biggest. It held a winged kid just like us, but she looked to be well fed and uninjured. I almost left her, but then she spoke to me.

"Wait! Please don't leave me here! They're going to kill me!" she cried, pushing her hands through the bars. I sighed, and cut the lock that held her in the cage. She hugged me, and I silently lead her back to the vent. I was still amazed that we hadn't been caught yet. As I lead her back to my flock, I saw Moony fighting a bunch of Erasers by moving water that had created a large puddle from a leaky faucet. Mercury was beating on a particularly large Eraser with only his fist. I told the girl to stay put, and started throwing fireballs left and right. Several of these Erasers caught fire, only to be drowned by Moony. Once they were knocked out cold, I got everyone out of there as fast as I could. Once we were all in the air, we could talk again.

"Moony, since when could you control water?" I asked, ignoring the girl clinging to my right wing with her tan left wing.

"Since now." she joked. I smiled.

"Now, you." I said, turning towards the girl, "What's your name?" She still looked a little frightened, but she managed to speak up over the wind.

"My name's Amalia. I just turned 12 yesterday." she replied, twisting her brown hair around her finger.

"Well, I'm Fauna. That's Moony, and that's Mercury." I said. We talked about what the world was like outside of our cages, and I think she got the picture. We needed to stay on the DL unless we want Erasers on our tail feathers. We landed pretty quickly afterwards, and I made a fire.

"Are going to stay with us, or are you going to go out alone?" I asked her, comfortably folding my wings so they were above my head. The others were doing similar things. Mercury was preening his dark brown wings, while Moony had them fanned around her like an angel. Amalia looked jumpier than a jack rabbit. She nodded, and sat down next to Moony, who automatically wrapped a wing around her. Effectively calmed, Amalia started to relax. Her brown eyes seemed to glow as she became a part of our family. We talked until we dropped, getting to know each other a little better. I took first shift, and kept an eye out for Erasers. Two hours later, I got Mercury up.

"Let Amalia sleep. We'll get her to start shifts tomorrow night. " I instructed. We took a few more shifts until the sun rose. Then it was time to get going.

After waking up the kids, we decided to celebrate their birthdays. After all Moony didn't know hers and Amalia's was very recent. I decided we could go to Dairy Queen and celebrate with some awful Blizzards. I got myself an M&M's, Moony got Oreo, Amalia got Reese's, and Mercury didn't get one. We all sat down, sang a messed up version of Happy Birthday, and dug in. I told Moony that she survived for 12 years and Amalia too. We all laughed and sang random songs we knew. It was probably one of the better moments in out lives. It reached past all the pain in our hearts and made us forget that we were experiment freaks that had experienced more pain in our lives than most for just the moment.

AN: This is my favorite chapter so far. Hope you think so too Moony! Yeah, total shout out there. Leave a review if you liked it or hated it. Either or. It'll help me improve. Thank you and enjoy! Dueses, Fauna.


	8. Bird's Out of the Hand

**GFauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Eight

"To College everybody!" I cheered as we flew towards Las Vegas, Nevada. That was where we were going to rescue all the kids from, effectively shutting down all the laboratories of learning that we know of. We got in with ease, so me and Mercury started freeing the kids. Moony and Amalia looked for ant Erasers. We were on a roll. Until Moony was kidnapped by an Eraser. She disappeared without a sound, and only Amalia noticed. She slipped out, following them. Hearing muffled screams from the room over, she opened the door and found Moony hog tied.

"Moony, what happened?" she whispered. Moony mumbled something behind her gag. Amalia gasped as she felt Eraser claws lacerate her arm. She turned around and clocked him hard in the head. Since she was ridiculously strong, she heard a resounding crack, and he fell dead. She wasted no time untying Moony. She was clearly excited to be freed, and kissed Amalia. She was surprised at first, but she kissed back. Once they parted, the silence was overbearing.

"Um... We should get back to the flock." said Amalia awkwardly. Moony nodded, and the both bolted to the door. They ran down the hallway, and found Mercury and me wrapping up the last of the cages. They didn't think that I noticed that they were gone, but I did. Once we helped all of the kids escaped and we got out into the midnight air, Moony flew up to me.

"Fauna, can I talk to you about something?" she asked. I nodded, and she continued. "After Amalia saved me from an Eraser, I kissed her... What should I do?" I mulled this over, keeping a great poker face.

"Just get closer to her. Not physically, mind you. Become friends before you become more." I said. She nodded, taking my advice. I'm wise beyond my years, you know? We continued flying, and I actually flew next to Mercury, who was ecstatic. He's actually a great guy. We decided, for the kids sake, to land and go sleep in a tree. We all fell asleep rather quickly, so we forgot to take guard shifts. Oh well, nothing happened. We all woke up in the morning, bright and cheery. We decided to go to the nearest town. We got some breakfast at McDonald's, and watched the news on the TV there. My mouth hung open in shock as "Maximum Ride" and her flock started doing an airshow! That's crazy stupid! One of them are going to get killed! Good thing I still had Dirk's Institute with his phone number on the back. I used the payphone outside, and quickly dialed his number. When he picked up, I started explaining.

"Hold up, so you're saying that the other flock is on TV, and they have a little winged Scottie, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the important part! I'm asking you if it's safe to walk around with our wings out?" I shouted, which got a few heads turning. My wings shifted nervously underneath my shirt.

"Give it try kiddo. I'm going to try and get in contact with Dr. Martinez, Maximum's mother. Maybe she has a plan or something." He hung up. I placed the phone back in it's cradle, and I told the flock to let out their wings. They were hesitant, which they should be, but soon we were walking around with our wings out for all to see. There were gasps and murmurs as we walked down he street. Some kid ran in front of us.

"They're fakers! There is no way that they can fly with them!" he shouted. I shot a fireball above his head. Mercury smiled.

"Try this on for size kid." He jumped into the air, huge brown wings pumping. Once he reaches his desired height, he dives down, mussing the kid's hair with his wings. He plucked me up, spiraling back into the sky. He gave me a goofy grin, the dropped me. Instantly, I folded my wings, angling for Amalia and Moony. As if it's been practiced, The spread their wings for me to land on. I opened my wings, effectively slowing me down. I floated down on them, light as a feather. Mercury landed right next to me on the ground. He offered me his hand, and I took it. He helped me down and we stared at the kid.

"How's that for fake?" I asked him. He was speechless, as were the people surrounding us. Then, they all started clapping. We all bowed, then continued on our way. For all I know, that boy could still be there.

The day went just as well as the morning. Some people took picture or videos, others acted like we were celebrities, and some just fainted. It was probably the coolest thing ever. I decided to buy a cell phone. Could come in handy. When we walked into the store, the dude gave me his! For free! I reset the phone and added Dirk to contacts, then gave him a call.

"Hey Dirk, I got a cell!" I told him as soon as he answered.

"You did now? Cool. I managed to contact Maximum. They're going to Antarctica, asked if you were interested. I declined for you." he reported. I could see him smiling on the other end.

"Nobody knows me like you do. Do you think we could book some air shows too? It'd he loads of fun, and I could hang out with my scientist." I said, using my most persuasive voice.

"I'm sure I can make it happen. You're already on YouTube. Mercury did great. Did you plan that?" I could hear him talking to somebody about a show.

"Nope." I replied. The citizens of Oklahoma were still in wing-shock as me and the clock strolled down the road.

"Good. You got a show at the football stadium on Oklahoma City. Be there in five minutes. I'll be center stadium."

AN: Another one of my longer chapters completed. I'm happy with it. As much as this seems to have no plot, their is something behind it all. Just barely, but it's there. Love you guys, so share you love by reviewing. And apologies to RainBubbles, but i don't think i'm going to need any characters. Thanks anyway!


	9. Airshow One

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescue**

Chapter Nine

"You're late Fauna. You took five and a half minutes." said my scientist, Dirk. My flock looked exciadvance were going to perform a huge airshow for all of Oklahoma. We're kinda taking over for Maximum Ride while she's in Antarctica. Even though I only met her once a few months ago.

"60% of all earnings go to the ASPCA, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Your spectators will be here in a moment. Here are some wireless mics. Try not to bore them. Good luck." He ran away as he tossed us four headsets. We put them on, watching the crowd pour in. Once every seat was filled, Dirk buzzed in my ear. "Do as I say, and it'll be great. Do an introduction speech." It was clear that I was expected to talk anyway, so I cleared my throat. All fell silent.

"Hello, Oklahoma! Welcome to our very first airshow! My name's Fauna, and this is my flock. Tall dark and handsome over there is Mercury. This blue eyed angel is Moony. And that shy little thing over there is Amalia!" The crowd roared, and I think I heard slime whistles mixed in.

"Very good Fauna. Everybody, take off!" ordered Dirk. We obliged and flew up 15 feet into the air.

"Fly around the edges. Take high fives or something." I lead, the rest of the flock in a straight line behind me. I extended one hand towards the crowd, making a complete lap. My hand was a little sore, but the crowd went wild. We could do no wrong.

"Moony and Mercury, lock hands and spin once. Mercury, fling Moony as far as you can. Fauna, catch Moony, then let her throw you. Do the same with Amalia." It was easier than we thought it would be.

"Make a triangle with your wings. Fauna, dive as far down as you can through the triangle." I tucked my wings in, then dived down until I was barely five feet of the ground. I leveled out suddenly, causing the crowd to cheer even more. I was definitely enjoying myself.

"Now, all of you fly up an eclipse the sun. Then Fauna, pretend to fall. Mercury catch her." I fell a couple dozen feet before he caught me. We were eye-level with the crowd. He kissed me. On my mouth. It was heavenly.

"Good thinking! Now, Moony, do some logos while Amalia corkscrews down. Fauna and Mercury, start doing some twist and turns. Now, wrap it up! Land while holding hands. Bow. Now speech." I was tired. That had been a half-hour of that fancy wing-work. Still, I plastered a smile on my face and looked up at the crowd.

"Thank you for coming! We raised over a hundred thousand dollars for the ASPCA! Remember, animals have feelings too! Good bye Oklahoma!" I shouted. The crowds cheered once more, cameras flashed, red recording lights turned off, and we walked into the locker room. We all took a quick shower and changed. Dirk met us at the entrance.

"You guys did fantastic! Good thinking kissing Fauna, Mercury. Let's head over to our hotel, pack in some chill time, then board the next plane to Florida!" he said excitedly, patting us all on the back. We walked to our hotel, took a short nap, then we were off again. About time that Ride girl shared the spotlight.

AN: Short chapter, I know. I'm tired though, so give me a break. Almost ten in one day. That's gotta be a please. Thank you in advance. Fauna out. Peace.


	10. Captured

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Ten

We shouldn't have gone to Florida. I blame myself. After all, the sudden fame got in my brain, and I made a bad decision. We had been netted, electrocuted, and then thrown into cages. I don't blame Dirk, not one bit. He's a good guy. I have no clue where the rest of my flock is. I'm alone in a dark cage. I could us my fire to see, but I don't want them to see my special power. I hope Moony is doing the same. No, no I don't. I hope she's okay. I'm surprised when the lights come on. I jump, hitting my head on the ceiling of the metal cage. I grunted in pain, rubbing my head. My cage door opened, and four hairy Eraser arms pulled me out. They held me in place in front of a scientist. I'd never seen her before. She looked me over, scribbling notes on her clipboard.

"Follow me. You are to be given several test. The first is speed." she said, turning and walking away. Erasers dragged me behind her.

"Where is my flock?" I snarled. She stopped and faced me, her face a blank.

"Your flock has been placed all over the country. To split you up was best." she replied. My face remained a blank, but inside I was losing it. If we all escaped once, we can escape again. I hoped so, anyway. Once we reached the testing room, there was a large group of Erasers. At least, I thought they were Erasers.

"These are the newest models of Erasers. They are equipped with wings and a good thinking brain. You are to outrun them if you want to live." With that, the Erasers holding me let go. There was only one direction to run in, so I did exactly what they wanted me to. I ran. These Erasers were faster than the old ones. It took all of my self-control to not just turn around and burn them. Arms pumping, the hallway seemed endless. The Erasers were gaining on me fast, but the door was only a hundred feet away. I sprinted for my life, and the door opened, allowing me to run in, before slamming on the Erasers' noses. My legs shook, but I didn't fall. That would be like giving up. The female scientist from before gave me a bottle of water and an apple. Both were gone in an instant.

"Very good. Next is a test of endurance. Get in the wind tunnel." I walked in under my own power. Maybe if I worked with them, they would tell me where my flock was. The wind tunnel was huge. I suspected that she wanted me to fly, so I extended my wings fully. The huge turbine started turning, creating a subtle gust of wind for me to ride. I simply flapped my wings once, riding the smallest bit of wind. I had to flap once in a while, but I could coast. She slowly increased the speed, and soon I was flapping like crazy to prevent me from crashing into the wall behind me. She stopped after about an hour of that, and my wings hung limply at my sides, like grey feathery noodles. More water and an apple. She walked me back to my cage.

"You were excellent Recombinant 14. More test tomorrow." she told me. I began to think that this wasn't as awful as I remembered. Then again, I've lost all track of time since I left the Institute. Could be years for all I know. What I need to know though, is where these other labs came from.

AN:Twist huh? You like? I like it. Hope my fantastic readers enjoy my fantastic story. Read and review please. Fauna out. Peace.


	11. The Maze

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Eleven

The scientist woke me up in the morning, not accompanied by any Erasers.

"Recombinant 14, your next two test are today. Strength is first." She lead me through the many corridors of the facility. I can't believe I was being so willing. It was like somebody else was inside my mind. When the realization hit me, I reacted violently.

"Get out of my mind!" I shouted at her. She grinned at me darkly, and she shocked me with a cow prod. She flipped open her cell phone as she continued to electrocute me.

"Prepare the maze. She's chosen to do this the hard way." I heard the person on the other line laugh. I saw her put her phone away, then turn up the dial on the prod. She shocked me on last time, and I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I was hooked up to lots of sensors and sitting on a treadmill. Somebody whacked me in the back of my head with something metal.

"Run." It was a command, but I refused to move. I'm not being manipulated again. When the metal hit me again, it actually hurt. I stood up, but didn't move. It wasn't until the shocked my twice that I started running. They kept raising the speed, so I had to match the pace that they set. When the treadmill was going as fast as possible, I managed to get into stride. I've been going for an hour, and the scientist were whispering about another experiment to be done on me. If it weren't for the Erasers standing beside me and occasionally electrocuting me, I would've tried to escape. I couldn't fight six Erasers alone and unarmed. It would be suicide. I was getting tired, but the Erasers kept shocking my long legs so I kept running. They got some twisted humor out of causing me pain. This brought back so many memories. Mainly of the maze. My legs buckled, and I passed out from exhaustion and shock. To think my flock is going through it too. It was just too much. The Erasers kept shocking me, but I just receded into the depths of my mind. Once they stopped, I was given a small sip of water. Then they dragged me by my wings to the maze. Once my feet touched the hot wire, I immediately tried to fly above them. The Erasers roughly grabbed my wings and bound them with rope. I struggled against them, but in return they sliced my side up. I groaned a little, and they forced me to my knees. A scientist came up to take their place while I ran the maze, and the Erasers backed off. He prodded my until I got up, and then a buzzer sounded. I was forced into the maze onto white hot wires. I still had scars on my feet from my first maze encounter. This was not going to be fun. I started running, and took the first right turn I could. I ran right into a bunch barbed wire. I managed to get pretty scraped up as I untangled myself from it. I backed up, hopping from foot to foot so they didn't get too hot at one time. I took off to my left, checking for traps before taking off at full speed. This maze was larger then the one I used to run in. Trickier too. There were darts, trip wires, arrows, and even a whip! Once I finished, I swear I had run into every trap possible. At the end, I was given a single sip of water and a bite of stale bread. More Erasers came to torment me, but I was already injured enough. The scientists made them leave me alone. They shoved me back inside my cage, and I was thankful for the cold metal floor. I fell asleep dreaming I was back with my flock and we were having a picnic in a meadow of daisies. I wish it was real.

AN: These chapters are shorter than I would like, but they're going somewhere. Review as you wish. Thanks for reading!


	12. Needles Galore

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Twelve

I woke up strapped down to a metal table. The first thing I though of was that they cut off my wings. To my relief, they were just folded up under me. The fluorescent lights shone down harshly into my eyes. I heard some murmuring from somewhere to my right. This must be that experiment that they were talking about. Then they walked over to me, white lab coats and all. They hooked me to a bunch of monitors as I strained against the metal bars holding me down. I heard an Eraser laugh somewhere to my left. All I could think of is them cutting off my wings. I was rubbing my ankles and wrist raw, so I had to stop struggling. One of the scientists came at me with a needle full of a clear liquid. The injected it directly into my shoulder.

"Recombinant 14 has just been injected with Test Subject 11's DNA. Life signs are normal. Mental Capacity is expected to increase." he said, the other scientist writing it all down. I didn't feel any different, until the he came at me again with another needle.

"Now injecting Recombinant 14 with Subject Omega's DNA. Physical performance is expected to increase." More scribbling told me that they were recording each and every reaction I gave them. This needle was put in my wrist. They left me alone for the next couple minutes, writing it all down. Then, they scientist advanced on me with his needle, but this time the liquid was a bright lavender color and there were two needles. I swallowed. If they were going where I thought they were going, it was going to hurt.

"Recombinant 14's heart rate has gone up. It is to be injected with a mutation inducer. It is expected to adapt quickly." He plunged the first needle into my eye. I screamed in pain. It was the worst pain I've ever felt. Worse than the time an Eraser broke my wings. Once he had emptied the serum, he stabbed my other eye. I screamed again, but didn't move. If I did, I could lose an eye. He threw both needles in the trashcan nearby.

"Take note in the change of eye color." He said what now? My eyes are probably purple! Not to mention I'm going to mutate faster than ever! This is awful! I hope my flock aren't being stuck with needles too. Especially Moony. She was so cheerful and friendly with everybody, I would just hate for her to have needles stuck in her blue eyes. The scientist injected me with some milky white liquid. Before I got the chance to analyze it, I passed out. Must have been a sleep drug then.

AN: Next Chapter, my great escape! Happy Valentine's day everybody! Read and Review! Share the love!


	13. Freedom is the Sweetest Candy

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Thirteen

*2 weeks later*

Yet again, I woke up in a tiny cage. Today was the day though. I'm breaking out. Those injections have let me know what others are feeling, and I'm stronger and faster than ever. Do you remember the vision I had that told me where Mercury was? Those were part of my mutation. I've had two more, but I can't control them. They were of my flock. They had made Moony's eyes sea green, so I'm sure she's got some new powers too. I also saw Amalia. Here eyes were light pink. All I saw was their faces. I hope Mercury is okay. He better be. I actually think he's really sweet. Maybe I'll spend some one-on-one time with him when I get out today. The Erasers took me out of my cage as normal, but as soon as I saw that broken window, I put my plan into action. Using my new strength, I crushed the hands on the Erasers, breaking bones by the sound of it. They let go of me, and I round housed the one on my right in the chest. I knocked him out cold. I found the pressure point at the top of the spine on the other Eraser, and he passed out too. I jumped up, unfurled my wings, and after taking out a security camera, flew right out of that window. Stupid them forgiving me super strength. Using my new super speed, I easily flew seven miles away from that prison in a few seconds. I saw a habitable cave, and dropped down inside it. There were a few twigs, so I gathered all that I could and made a fire. Freedom was such a great thing. It allowed my brain to wander. Right now, it was pondering over what colors my eyes were now. Probably lavender like the weird liquid, I cringed from the memory. At least I wouldn't be stuck in that stupid maze anymore. Never doing a puzzle ever again. Not even on paper. I started to think about where my flock could be. Once I figured out where I was, I could look back at the Academy, Institute, and College. I could have been stuck their for weeks, months even. I made a mental note to be careful. Then, I extinguished the fire, double checked for anybody that would kill me in my sleep, the settled down in the back if the cave. I had nothing. Nothing but my wings and my powers, and I know some would kill for either. I fell asleep dreaming of a place where mutants like me could live in peace.

The next morning wasn't very eventful. I scrounged through a McDonald's garbage and scored son uneaten food, which soon became my breakfast. I saw a newspaper, and the cover said something about a Doomsday group or something. That definitely caught my eye. I read on about these '99%ers' and their mission. It was... It's hard to describe really. Well, at least I know that they won't kill me or my flock. That was all I cared about. So, I looked up to find my location. The capitol. Of course. Those government conspiracy theorist were right after all! Kudos to you if you guessed it! The Institute was closest, so I decided that I should go there. Everything went dark as I had her another vision. It was scrambled, but I saw the Empire State Building, a huge library, a sewer system, and then Mercury. He was covered in bruises, and his eyes were blood red. I hoped they didn't turn him into a vampire or something. That wouldn't be good. I laughed off the thought as the vision left me. I kept walking, even after I got out of the town. I wanted to see how fast I could run. Making sure to stay in the woods nearby, I started running. I just focused on my breathing and my pace. Soon, the world was whizzing by me. I slowed down when I saw a green sign. I stopped in shock. It said that I was in Maryland! I ran for no more than five minutes, so this had to be a record. For once on my life, I thanked those awful scientists for injecting me with the mutation serum. Now I'm better than ever. Maybe better than the great Maximum Ride they keep talking about. The one they keep saying is going to save the world. I doubt that. I've learned that I really hate her. I know, she saved me and all, but still. That was over a year ago. Probably. I never did check today's date. Looks like in was there for a while, because it was autumn when I was captured, and now it's winter. It doesn't matter though, all that matters is that I'm going to save Mercury. Again.

AN: I know everything might not be in chronological order according to the books, and I apologize for that. I haven't read the books in a while, but I've read them three times. Reading the anime for the second time around, but I need book three from my school library, which won't come in until Monday. Read and Review!


	14. One Down

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Fourteen

I managed to fly to New York a few minutes after I left Maryland. I hope Mercury could keep up with me after I busted him out. I landed in a remote part of Central Park. I walked in the direction of the Empire State Building. I hoped I looked like some unsuspecting tourist, no it that it mattered. These people were flat out strange. I mean, no stranger than a mutant that can throw fire with her bare hands, but this was a whole new level of human weirdness. I looked to be the most normal person on the street. I saw the library from my vision, and headed inside it. As I guessed, the passage way to the sewers was hidden in the back of the library. I slipped in quietly, not even flinching when the gross water soaked into my shoes. This was part one to rescuing it flock. They needed me. I navigated the sewers, trusting my gut to lead me in the right direction. It did, as I heard people yelling something sciencey. I heard a loud crash, and a whooshing noise. I suspected that Mercury was putting up a good fight. Now would be a great time for me to pop in. So i did. At first, nobody noticed me. I felt the pure aggression of the Erasers, plus the hatred and hope of Mercury. I didn't use my fire, not yet anyway. I relied on my superior speed and strength to take them down. It was clear that Mercury had been enhanced as well, but not nearly as much as I was. Once we took down the Erasers, i took his hand and lead him into the sewers.

"Fancy meeting you here, Fauna." he said, gripping my hand tightly.

"I missed you." I told him, putting all my heart into the three words. We stopped speaking after that, afraid that talking would wake us from this dream we were having. Once we were outside, we started laughing. Like, from the bottom of our souls laughing. I did something I'd never thought I would do. I kissed him. It was the most complete moments I've ever had in my life. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I detached myself from him, much to our displeasure.

"You up for a sunset flight, lover boy?" I asked him, smiling up at his handsome features. He was perfect. Great personality and hotter than all of hell. Who wouldn't want him? But he's all mine, so paws off.

"Sure." he replied. Mercury took my hand, and we walked to a place where we could take off without getting noticed. 10,000 feet in the air, the sky in beautiful cool colors all around you, it was hard NOT to think it romantic. We flew in silence, each deeply enjoying the other's company. A random thought came into my head.

"Did you get any new powers?" Because I was just a master of subtleties. He nodded, his red eyes appearing darker in the sunset.

"I can see in infrared. You?" he replied. I didn't look him in the eyes, I felt like I was about to brag.

"I have visions of the future, super strength and speed, and I can feel anyone's emotions." The list felt huge to me, added with my fire power and the normal super senses. I could feel his envy, but it was overwhelmed by acceptance.

"You know, lavender eyes suit you nicely." he said, brushing his dark chocolate wing against my ashy one. Of course, that was when my vision just had to come. The world went dark and I plummeted to the ground.

AN: So, you have your two couples now! Moonlia and Faunery. Or Amany and Merna. Which ever you like. More coming up soon!


	15. One to Go

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Fifteen

I saw me and Mercury standing in front of a burning building. A sign told me that it was the Institute. I needed to destroy it. Darkness still surrounded me as I began to fly on my own again. The closer I got to the Institute, the clearer my vision got. I couldn't hear anything, but I didn't go super speed because Mercury was with me. When I finally reached the Institute, my senses returned to normal. I nimbly landed in front of the building, folding my wings into a relaxed position.

"Fauna, what are you doing?" he asked calmly, as if this was perfectly normal. Yup, I just randomly pass out, fly blind, and then land in front of the building we just escaped. Perfectly normal.

"We have to make sure they never hurt one of us again." I replied, placing my hand in front of me and using it as a makeshift mutant flamethrower. The building quickly caught alight, and the sounds of the crackling flame soothed me. Next would be Moony, since she was my first friend. I think they took her back to the Academy in Oklahoma. Beautiful state, but the Academy of Bioengineering could use some touch ups. I hope they haven't killed her yet for their sake. If they did, I knew a whole lot of torture techniques I've been dying to try out. I'm sure Mercury would help out too. He definitely made sure she was comfortable before he was. The younger ones were out priority. We could deal, but they might not. They're still innocent, to a degree that is. We flew off, heading towards on of the laboratories of learning. Since we were faster than we used to be, it only took 8 hours of non-stop flying. We were pretty tired, but we needed to reunite our flock. We rested up for a half-hour, shared a kiss, and then we found our way back to the Academy. We snuck in pretty easily, or so we thought. It was dark when we first walked in, but with Mercury's infared vision, we easily located the cage that Moony was held in.

"They didn't schedule my next maze visit until tomorrow!" she cried in fear as we retrieved her from her cage.

"Shut up, Moony! You'll get us caught!" I whisper-yelled at her. Mercury was looking out for any potentially problematic Erasers. His new power was definitely proving to be quite useful. Of course, unless your attackers just happen to be fold blooded.

AN: A mild cliff hanger for you guys there. I'm really excited with how this story is progressing.


	16. Rescue

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Sixteen

The lights turned on, and we were surrounded and outnumbered. Hulking lizard men, whom I will call Leads, looked like they could crush us. That is, if I wasn't super strong, fast, and could control fire. Our time at the laboratories of learning had made us excellent fighters. We launched ourselves into battle. These Leads were appropriately named, because they weighed a ton. Their hides were tough, but they definitely weren't fire resistant. I wielded the fire like a sword, and I was a master. I looked over, and Mercury was holding his own with two Leads. Moony, however, was doing something far more interesting. She was making the Leads move, probably by controlling all the fluids in their bodies.

"Guys, let's just split!" I yelled at them, pointing to the nearest vent. Mercury went first, diving through. I made a huge wall of fire to keep them at bay. Moony followed immediately, and a Lead nearly grabbed my foot before I slipped away. We navigated best as we could. It didn't take us too long, and we were flying like bats out of hell before too long.

"You know, Fauna, lavender suits you." Moony told me. I looked into her sea green eyes.

"At least your eyes look half normal. Mercury looks like a vampire!" I replied, keeping a straight face. Moony took one look, and burst out laughing, and the next thing you know, we all are. Of was almost perfect. We were still missing somebody, however quiet and shy as she was. We stopped in town to celebrate. We picked out some uneaten cake from a dumpster, and I made some small pyrotechnic displays, and we dug in. We easily ate the entire cake and then some. Once we ate out fill, we left town, searching for a bunch of trees we could sleep in. We found some lovely oaks. We stretched our white, gray, and black wings, respectively. Sleep was hard to come for me, as I pondered over how we were going to rescue Amalia. No vision came to me, so I fell into an uneasy sleep. Little did I know, that problem was being eliminated as I slept.

AN: I meant updated every other day. I will alternate which days I'll post my two stories. After I finish one, I'll start posting another. Every other weekend I won't post because I go to my dad's and don't bring my tablet.


	17. Shocked

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Seventeen

Amalia was hovering in front me, so this had to be a dream. I groggily rubbed my eyes and blinked hard. Nope, not a dream. She was still there, pink eyes and all.

"Miss me, Fauna?" she asked, giving me a hug. I smiled, knowing Moony would flip out once she woke up.

"I missed you less than someone, but ya know. Yeah." I replied. Goodness graecius! Since when have I ever been so mushy? (AN: I spelled graecius right. I say it a ton, but it's not a real word) Amalia gave me all the in-depth descriptions of how she escaped.

"Oh, and now I can make these little illusions!" she told me. She closed her eyes, and a butterfly fluttered on my shoulder. As soon as I touched it, it dissipated.

"That's a cool trick kid. Nice work." I patted her shoulder. While my flock was awake, I went into my pack and brought out my special surprise. I blew my trumpet with all my might, and it replicated the one they used in the military. They woke with a jump, looking like they were used to being attacked by trumpet-playing Erasers or something. They glared at me until they noticed Amalia laughing with me. Mercury still glared at me as he gave her a short hug. Moony all but squeezed her to death. I had to literally pry her off of Amalia so she could breathe! I gave Mercury a chaste forgiveness kiss. He forgave me. Moony and Amalia sat on the tree branch together. It was probably the sweetest thing I've ever seen, lesbian or not. Those two holding hands and watching the sunrise. It was almost too romantic for me. If was too romantic, I would've probably tried to ruin it. Being the killjoy that I can be. But it was just right. I leaned my head on Mercury's shoulder. It seemed to me that we were all paired up now. That was until I heard a gun being shot. Amalia fell like a rock, a hole in her head. It happened so fast. I grabbed a crying Moony, and Mercury pushed us into the air. He followed in right behind us. I heard more gunshots, but we were too fast, even for bullets. Moony was shaking in my arms. It's got to be tough, having your first love get shot and killed right next to you. I blamed Maximum. If she hadn't been seen to begin with, we would never be in danger. I let a few tears shed for Amalia. I can't cry. Probably because of all the junk they put in my eyes. Moony didn't have much in hers, so she was like a sprinkler. I looked back at Mercury, and his face looked blank. He must have withdrawn into himself. Not very good. It seemed that I was the only one with my head on straight. I felt like such a heartless person. Her death made me sad, but it's barely fazed me. It's for the best. Leader gotta lead, no matter what.

AN: Fear not, my dear readers! I am alive and will continue updating. I knew you all must hate me right now, but it'll all pan out soon.


	18. Whole Once More

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Eighteen

Moony has been silent for what seems like forever. I couldn't get her to do anything other than a grunt. Mercury looked stricken, but he was functional. We had landed somewhere near who knows where, and we've been trying to get Moony some food.

"Fauna..." started Mercury warily. I looked an him and motioned for him to go on. "Amalia didn't have a heat signature. And there's a dot flying towards us." We all looked up, and there it was. A tiny black dot with wings flying towards us. I wonder who it could be... Moony was in the air, racing towards the dot. It better not be a flying Eraser or something like that. I watched as she does a loopty-loop. So, it must be Amalia, or she's secretly working in a flying dot circus. Either way, they were coming back towards us. I smiled when I saw those familiar tan wings beating next to Moony's white ones. Mercury and I flew out to welcome them.

After a ton of group hugs, descriptive battle scenes, and a update on powers, we all settled in at the cave. Amalia had told us the truth about how she could create illusions, but she was better at them than she let on. She had seen somebody take aim at us, and created an illusion so we could get away safely. It was a good move, and if it had been me, I'd do the same. We slept peacefully, our family while one more. It seemed to me that everything was right once again.

The next morning, I again wake my flock with the trumpet. That thing is pure military awesome. I had no clue where to go or what to do, so I told them that we were going into town. Breakfast was a lovely dumpster buffet. Afterwards, we played around with our new powers. Amalia may have made that one die go completely insane, but it was hilarious! I made some cash by guessing how people were feeling. Of course, top ruin our perfectly good fun, Moony's danger sense went off.

"Fauna!" she cried out as a vision took over my mind. The sky was burning up, and the ocean was pure chaos. Then it all changed. I saw my flock and in me with a bunch of other mutants together underground. I was arguing with an adult with long black hair and a white lab coat about something. Then I saw Dave, shaking his head. He looked different. His hair was brown, and he had some facial hair. He looked at the other mutants with sad eyes. I heard the woman I was arguing with call him over to us.

"Jeb! Come look at these readings!" Well, that's new.

AN: guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I was super busy with life and everything. Read and review!


	19. Blowing Off Steam

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Nineteen

AN: BTB I meant Dirk last chapter.

So, Moony has vision AND danger sense. Nice. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" asked Amalia. I shook my had and looked at the flock. Something deep within told me not to tell them. Not yet.

"Killer headache." I reply. We get back into the air, heading South. I had no clue why. That vision must have sent me directions too! I felt a little stressed, so I let a fire ball loose. Moony quickly extinguished it with some water from a cloud. It gave me the grandest idea.

"Before we get going, let's play capture the feathers! Military style." Everybody cheered, so I plucked a single feather from them. We landed in a forest, so it was the perfect battlefield.

"One on one or couples? "I ask, looking at Moony.

"Couples." I nodded and took Mercury's arm, heading away from the center clearing. Moony did the same with Amalia. We had taken each others feathers, and their brighter feathers gave us a disadvantage. I handed both of them to Mercury.

"Hide these in a tree and guard them from at last twenty feet away." I instructed. He would be the best guard with his infared vision and all. Moony would probably be guarding, with her danger sense. But she won't be in danger. Amalia is going to be the hardest to figure out, with her illusions. My emotion sense was pretty much useless. I checked on Mercury one last time before I headed off into enemy territory. I knew I couldn't trust my eyes alone, so I sniffed and looked. There were about twenty trees with butterflies. Both of them must be looking for their feathers. I looked for any differences in the insects. I counted the stripes, legs, and a few other things. Then I saw it. All the way in the back, a green butterfly contrasted with the sea of blue butterflies. I crept up to the tree, and snatched up the grey and dark brown feathers. I took off as fast I could, which is very fast. I was there with Mercury in seconds. I found him wrestling with Moony while Amalia tried to nab the feathers.

"Not on my watch!" I yelled, tackling her to the ground.

In the end, we were in a giant dog pile, giggling look me a bunch of morons. It was fantastic. When it got dark, I put on a fire show with Moony. Then we flew a few more miles away, and settled down for the night. We should blow off steam more often.

AN: All things good must come to a close eventually. Go on my profile to vote for the next story! There WILL be a sequel, once I complete it. It won't be started for a while though. Not until I have published six stories. Or reach a total of 100 reviews. Either way, it'll get written. Read, review, and vote!


	20. Small Reminder

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Twenty

After our steam had been blown, we landed and discovered that we were now in the land of sunshine and alligators, also known as Florida. It was beautiful, and the air was crisp. I motioned to Mercury, so he flew closer.

"You up for taking a dip? I nabbed some open backed bathing suits a while back." I asked him, leaning my head towards the clear blue water. Never knew water could even be that color.

"Sounds good. Let's go down and change in the woods first." He replied, tilting his ebony wings down to the ground. I followed suit, but I tucked in my wings to fall ahead of him. The girls followed suit, coming down to earth. Our wings were a flurry of colors, all of which were perfectly natural. I saw Moony smile at the water with her sea green eyes, and knew that where ever we were heading, it must be a pretty cool place, because it seems that we were going somewhere mildly tropical. We changed quickly, and I made sure Mercury was a good ways away before changing. Once we were in appropriate attire, we hit the waves. It was utterly fantastic. The water was warm, we were not being experimented on, and we were all together. For once, I was glad that Maximum Ride was so stupid. She kept the Erasers and stuff away from us.

"This is great!" cheered Amalia and Moony. But I'm afraid they spoke too soon, because Moony sensed something.

"We need to go!" she shouted urgently, flapping her white wings, rising up from the water. I too, flew up from the water. My sooty grey wings took me up and out of the water. That's when I saw them. Those weird lizard people. Those stupid Leads were swimming right towards us! Must be part Aquatic Iguana or something like that. As Moony and I grabbed the rest of my flock's hands, they were nearly out of the water. I lifted Amalia into the air, and I saw that Mercury's leg was bleeding. Those stupid lizard things must have bitten him. I paused for a moment to wonder how they could even swim when they weighed so much. This, of course, gave me an idea.

"Everybody, go get some big rocks. Big as you can carry. I'll keep an eye on these Leads." I commanded, pointing towards the shoreline. I knew Mercury was hurt, but I'm sure that he'll be okay for the moment. When they came back, the Leads had started circling around me as I flew low to keep them occupied. I counted a total of four leads, and four rocks. I did some quick calculations with weight, and then I was ready. I pointed Moony towards the smallest one, since she had the smallest rock. She moved over it, waiting for my signal. I took the largest rock from Mercury, and positioned myself over the biggest Lead. Mercury took his other rock and positioned himself over another one. Amalia took aim at the last Lead. With a few final adjustments, we were directly over the scaly abominations.

"Now!" I shouted, immediately dropping my boulder of a rock. Everybody else followed my lead, and the stones hit their marks. The giant lizards started to flail, slowly sinking below the surface of the water. We cheered and exchanged high fives. You never knew when those weird lizards were going to show up. We started off again on our path, but this time I took us out towards open ocean.

"Before we go, is everybody ready to fly for a few hours?" I asked. My question was answered with three energetic nods. So, we flew on. To where, I had no freaking clue.

AN: so, if you haven't heard, I was gone because I was grounded and had writers block for a while. Now I've gotten back into my writing groove. Read, review, and vote on my profile poll. This story will soon come to a close.


	21. Final Destination

**Fauna Evergreen: Rescued**

Chapter Twenty One

I could only hear the roaring waves tumbling beneath me as it grey wings were pelted with rain. I saw only their eyes in the dark of the storm. They kinda glowed, but only a little. So, as I looked down on my flock, I saw red, pink, and blue-green. I would yell to Amalia to give her some advice, but the storm was too loud. Instead of being lazy, I just dropped down beside her and yelled in her ear.

"You should pull your wings up more. It's easier to catch the wind off the waves that way." I shouted in her ear. My advice gave me an idea, so I motioned for my flock to get into a V formation, with me at its point. I brought us down closer to the water, the powerful waves thrashing to and fro below us. As I had thought, this made it much easier to fly. Though there was more turbulence every now and then, it was much faster, and I could sense that we were close to our destination. As the storm began to slow, I heard a loud splash. I looked over my shoulder in time to see a final flash of white feathers in a tiny ray of sunshine. We all stopped and peered into the murky water for any traces of Moony. When we didn't, I dove into the water. It was pretty cold, but that really didn't matter. I knew how to swim, but I wasn't so sure about Moony. I wasn't panicking, but I was kinda surprised that she didn't detect it. After swimming directly down for ten feet or so, I saw a flicker of sea green eyes glow, which made it stand out from the darker ocean. My lavender eyes tinted the ocean in front of me an odd shade of blueish purple. I'm not sure if that junk they shoved into our eyes was radioactive or what, but it was pretty handy. I took hold of Moony's hand and started swimming up. I was getting short on air, as she probably was too. When we breached the surface, Amalia helped Moony back up into the air. Mercury offered me his hand, but I ignored it and helped myself out of the water. The storm cleared right up after that. And on the horizon was an island.

AN: Don't fret, dearest readers. There will be a sequel. I'm going to work on it right after this is posted. Promise. Besides that, read my stories, review on all of them, and go vote on what I'll write next (you can find the poll on my profile, and I need more votes!) Just to motivate me, and I hate to be one of those writers, but I'll need 10 votes on my poll to post the sequel. There's already 4, so 6 more will do it.


End file.
